


Sun

by ohshanksno



Category: One Piece
Genre: (implied) LawLu, Short One Shot, Zou Arc Introduction, character death is implied but the tag is up there anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohshanksno/pseuds/ohshanksno
Summary: An alternate ending to Dressrosa. Everything's the same except for one small little thing.





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, so I figured, why not put it up here? It was written for @yaboybokuto and @onepancake on tumblr.

Luffy’s laughing along with Law’s chuckles, and the ship rocks hypnotically along the calm seas. The moon is high and full, and the stars twinkle happily like fairy lights.

“Torao’s so stupid!” he manages to breathe out, cheeks red. “That’s not how you compliment people!”

Law shrugs and brings his hat closer to shield his face, eyes twinkling in mischief. “How was I suppose to know that saying the inside of you is beautiful was weird when you’re having surgery done to you?”

Luffy snorts, and clutches his sides.

The Straw Hat Fleet are at the end of the ship, and they’re talking among one another. Luffy’s at the bow of the ship, sitting at the teetering edge while Law sits beside him, Kikoku resting at his shoulder.

Robin happens to glance over, and sees Luffy smiling brightly.

“Something funny, Luffy?” she asks, making some people turn to look at him.

“Ah, Torao’s just telling me this thing he did! It’s so silly!”

She blinks once, twice, and side glances at Usopp and Franky, who shrug.

“I see.” she smiles and turns back to the previous conversation.

Another laugh from Luffy has Bartolomeo looking over, and he frowns as best as he could with how his mouth was shaped.

“What–”

“Please don’t question him.” Robin says, startling him. “Leave him be.”

Bartolomeo quickly apologizes and scurries away to the other side of the ship, conversing with the crew about the course they were still taking.

“Ah, we never had a picture taken together, Torao!”

Law hums. “Is the picture in the newspaper not enough for you?”

Luffy shakes his head.

“Well, when all of this blows over and you’re still alive, I’ll think about it.”  
He giggles, and jumps off the bow. “Well, I’m thirsty! I’ll be right back!” he runs off.

When he reaches his friends, he stops and smiles. “Hey guys!”  
Usopp jolts at the sudden outburst, and snaps his head up from fixing his goggles. “L-Luffy!”

“Hello, captain.” Robin smiles, and Franky smiles right behind hers.

“Hi! What’s up?”

“Oh, just wondering if we’re going to be attacked anytime soon by some random sea monster.”

“R-R-Robin!” Usopp screeches, goggles dropping from his trembling hands.

Luffy laughs in response. “You’re just like Torao, Robin! You have a similar sense of funny.” he laughs once more and runs towards the end of the ship.

Once he leaves, all the smiles disappear.

Franky scratches at his head in confusion. “Should we tell him?”

“No, no. Let him be. I think he’s been through enough as it is.”

They watch him run back to the bow with two jugs of ale, and he slams one down on the deck. “Drink up, Torao!”

Usopp takes a deep breath, and notices that the rest of the ship is silent, watching Luffy.

“It’s best to let him figure it out,” Robin continues, eyes distant and voice small, “after all, what would you say?”

“That he’s dead?”

Her lips form a thin line. “Don’t be so blunt, Franky.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was all I can whip up but AU where Law actually fuckin died from his wounds at the end of Dressrosa and Luffy doesn’t really know because he was unconscious after beating that flamingo’s ass so really he’s talking to his spirit and he doesn’t recognize the difference…like I’m sorry but those wounds were just unbelievable
> 
> Also I don’t remember much from Dressrosa but let's go with this


End file.
